Just For Us
by BethylLove
Summary: Rick gets to know about Daryl's and Beth's relationship in a very awkward way. (Part 5 of the 'Just' series, other parts should be read) /Rated M for sexual content


**Thanks for all your reviews I enjoyed them very much. Makes me want to write more and more :)**

**So here's more of Daryl and Beth. **

**This part contains some drama but as usual also smut.**

**I have no idea where the rumors came from that Daryl would cheat on Beth with Michonne but thats definitely not going to happen.**

**Well, I put in some Richonne so as well to make that clear :)**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter now.**

Beth was in a panic. She couldn't think of when she last had her period. The last few weeks she had too much on her mind to worry about it. And in the heat of anticipation to feel Daryl inside of her she didn't spend a thought on using protection.

Beth hadn't been sleeping the last two days. She spent the days and nights thinking and trying to act normal.

The chance of her being pregnant was fifty-fifty. She had made the decision not to tell Daryl until she was a hundred percent sure. There was no need to create panic.

Daryl had noticed Beth being a lot more sunk into thoughts than usual. On this night he decided to go to her cell.

When he heard no footsteps anymore he left the office and snuck into her sleeping place.

She was surprised to see him. He had kept his distance again as usual. And Hershel hadn't allowed another run the last week.

Seeing Daryl her panic and her thoughts vanished. He had that effect on her.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'Missed ya.' He took good care that the privacy curtain was closed properly and then he blew out the candle so no shadows would be projected. Then he climbed over her, laying down next to her and opening his arms. She shifted in them and pressed a kiss on his chin. His beard scratched her skin.

Beth felt so comfortable in his arms; she didn't care for someone maybe walking in.

Daryl held her tight, caressed her arm and just looked at her.

Neither of them said anything, they just enjoyed being close to each other. Beth was pretty tired and so she fell asleep fast. Daryl stayed up some longer thinking about his feelings.

He felt comfortable being with her and thinking about her caused an amazing warmth in his whole body. He tried to imagine being without her, to lose her to whatever. It made his heart feel like it had been stabbed.

Daryl was sure now and tried to put it into words in his head. He loved her with all of his heart and he would never ever let her go.

He hoped to be able to voice this to her soon.

Daryl woke up before the sun was rising so he could leave unseen. He was careful enough not to wake her and sneak back into the office he slept in.

He left Beth right in time as he heard Rick passing the door. The early watch was his as far as Daryl knew.

Not long after he heard Carol humming and leaving as well. She would surely get something for breakfast.

Daryl sat on the stairs to eat while everyone else had taken place on the tables. Beth was a bit late, he had noticed her sleeping more lately but he didn't really worry about it.

Carol had fried her grown potatoes with some beans and onions. When the smell of the breakfast went into Beth's nose she shut her mouth with her hand and hurried out. That chocolate had really taken a toll on her, Daryl thought, a little worried. He wanted to go after her but he didn't.

Instead Michonne got up, told Maggie she would have a look and went after Beth.

'Are you alright?' Michonne asked once she reached Beth.

'I'm fine. I just shouldn't have eaten that chocolate.' Beth said.

'Beth, you ate that stuff over a week ago. I'm sure it's not that. You've been behaving weird for days, you may be able to hide it from the others but I notice it.' Michonne looked her firmly in the eyes.

Some tears formed in her eyes and she hugged Michonne burying her face in her shoulder.

'Beth.' Michonne hugged her back; apparently she had hit a point.

The women stood there a while before Michonne directed her back into the building but not to the cells but to the room they had stored the stuff in they had found.

Michonne pulled out some condoms out of the cartons. 'Did you use these?'

Beth shook her head and looked down to the floor.

'It's nothing to be ashamed about, Beth. Even using that kind of protection, it's not a hundred percent safe. I understand you both were overexcited but even your sister managed to be careful. Rick and I had a four week break because we ran out of condoms. When did you last have your period?'

Beth looked up at her. 'Rick and you? Since when is that going on?'

'A couple of weeks after I came here it happened in the library. But that is not the point now. When did you have your last period?' Michonne explained with a light smile on her lips.

'Good for you two. I don't know, I didn't really care for it anymore since things with Daryl started. I had other stuff on mind if you know what I mean.'

Michonne let out a deep sigh. 'If you haven't had your period that is still not a sure sign. Your mood swings neither.' Michonne took something else out of the carton. 'We'll do this now, it will give you confirmation.'

Michonne handed her a pregnancy test Beth took it with shaking hands. 'I don't think I want to know.' Beth hesitated.

'You need to. It will change everything.'

'Don't leave me alone, please.' Beth said looking at Michonne with pleading eyes.

'I won't. I'm there for you, Beth.' she assured her.

The test was done and Michonne and Beth were waiting impatiently. Beth stared at Michonne in fear while Michonne looked at the test.

The waiting time was over. 'It's positive.' she stated.

'Oh, my god.' Beth's breath stopped for a moment. She took the test off Michonne and viewed the two pink stripes. They weren't pale, they were shining bright. Beth had enough knowledge to know that this meant she was pregnant, but surely not just for two or three weeks.

'Fuck.' she muttered and looked at her friend while her tears started to run down her cheeks again.

'Don't cry, Beth. Maybe it's a chance.' Michonne tried to comfort her. Sobbing, Beth shook her head.

'Do you even want to keep it at all?'

Beth nodded. She could never live with an abortion. Her pregnancy would bring a lot of problems but she would make it somehow. She wasn't alone after all, she had Michonne and, she hoped, even Daryl.

'You have to tell him.' Michonne sighed.

'He will be angry.' Beth whispered, looking at Michonne in despair.

'If he is, he's stupid. It's not like it's your fault alone. Beth, Daryl loves you, he might be shocked at first, like you, but I'm sure when the first shock is over, he'll love it. The only problem is that you won't be able to hide the pregnancy. So you two need a plan of how to tell everyone.'

'I don't even know how to tell him about this.'

'Just tell it straight out. He's not on watch tonight. So go to him when everybody's asleep.'

'Thank you so much, Michonne. I wouldn't know what to do without you.' Beth hugged Michonne. She was still shattered and shaking but Michonne had given her enough comfort. If Daryl would really be fine with it she would be fine as well.

The night came fast and Beth snuck out of her cell. She waited a moment before she wanted to go and it was good she did as she saw Rick knocking the door to the office. Shortly after he stepped in.

Beth kept in the shadows and waited until Rick was gone again. Then she went and knocked the door.

Daryl opened, surprised to see her. 'Hey.' he muttered.

'Hey.' Beth whispered. 'We have to talk.'

'Okay. Come in.' Daryl pulled her inside and closed the door. Then he sat with her on the couch and pulled her close. Beth leaned on his shoulder and looked at him. She pulled the test out of her pocket and handed it to him. 'I'm pregnant, Daryl.'

'Wait. You're what?' Daryl jumped up and looked at the pregnancy test in his hands. 'Beth, how did that happen?'

As expected he wasn't happy at all.

'You know precisely how it happened.' Beth whispered.

'You can't keep it. It's horrible to bring an innocent baby into this world.'

'You can't be serious, Daryl. I will keep it. I'm not able to kill a helpless baby.'

'Fuck, Beth! How do you think that will work out?! What if we have to leave this place one day?!' his voice got rougher and louder.

'But, Daryl, look at Judith. It is possible!' Tears were glittering in Beth's eyes again.

'Go, Beth. Just go!'

'But …'

'Get the fuck outta here now!' Daryl opened the door and pushed her out. Then he smacked the door shut and left Beth standing outside crying.

Beth didn't know where to go and she definitely didn't want to be alone now so she went to Michonne's cell. Beth wasn't surprised to find Rick there, but when he looked up to her he nodded and left.

'What happened?' Michonne asked.

'He was so angry, he threw me out. He said I can't keep it.' Beth sobbed.

'Shit.' Michonne said. 'Let him calm down. Rick asked him to go on a run with us tomorrow. You should come with us so you two get a chance to be alone and talk. Maybe Daryl should even talk to Rick alone a while. Rick has no clue about you two, by the way. So join us. Just do and don't even ask your daddy. You can make your own decisions.'

'Can I stay here tonight?' Beth asked.

'Sure. Which bed do you want?'

Beth pointed at the upper one and Michonne gave her a smile. 'Try to get some sleep.'

The next morning they got ready before the sun was even standing on the sky. Everything was packed into the jeep and Daryl would take his motorbike.

Beth and Michonne walked over to the guys and muttered some good mornings. Daryl looked away when he saw Beth. He had hoped to get a timeout, but apparently she was joining in.

Maggie ran down from the watch tower. 'Beth! What do you think are you doing here? Daddy didn't allow you!'

Michonne rolled her eyes and stepped in between the sisters. 'Seriously, Maggie. Do you always ask your daddy for everything? No, you don't. So Beth doesn't have to either, she is eighteen, she can do whatever she wants.'

'What are you now? Her best friend? Stay out of our business.' Maggie glared at Michonne who didn't move an inch.

'Maggie, Michonne is right.' The quiet voice of Beth sounded from behind Michonne. 'I am old enough to make my own decisions and I've decided to join them. What should daddy even have to worry? I'm not alone, I'm with Rick and Michonne … and Daryl. I'll be fine.'

'Hell, Beth! Stop playing the little rebel here. You really shouldn't spend so much time with them anymore. They are a bad influence.' Maggie pointed at Daryl and Michonne.

'Say that ta ma face, girl!' Daryl came straight towards her. 'I ain't gonna be the damn asshole here who screws up yer sister. It's yer fucked up overprotectiveness! It ain't a wonder she's tryin' ta get outta that! Now fuck off and stop givin' the fault ta the wrong people!'

Maggie bored her eyes into him, not making any attempt to move away. 'So you think you know her? I warn you, Dixon. Stay off her, she isn't your business.'

'Ya warn me?! I show ya-' In that moment Rick grabbed Daryl from behind and pulled him away. Angrily Daryl spit on the ground right in front of Maggie.

'Get it together, man.' Rick tried to calm him.

Michonne had dragged Beth into the jeep. The fight between Maggie and Daryl had shown her that Daryl still cared but also that Maggie would never understand their love. Beth was devastated. Everything was going wrong for her lately.

The women heard the sound of the bike driving away far too fast and then Rick joined them in the jeep.

'Hell, what was that? Since when does Daryl care for that, anyway?'

'I don't know.' Michonne said. She didn't tell Rick about what she actually knew. This showed Beth she had chosen the right friend.

They had to struggle to stay on Daryl's trail, but somehow they managed it. After some hours Daryl stopped speeding and after two more hours he stopped the drive completely.

Rick got out to see him 'What's wrong?'

'Just need ta piss.' Daryl said.

'So let's take a break. We're hungry anyway.' Michonne suggested.

'Good idea.' Rick agreed and looked at Beth who nodded. Beth hadn't said a word over the whole drive. Also Daryl's fight with Maggie and his protection of Beth had kept Rick's mind busy over the drive.

When Daryl came back he grabbed a random can and left again. Rick sighed and went after him, leaving Michonne and Beth to themselves.

'Why won't you join us?' Rick asked his friend and sat down next to him.

'Ain't in the mood.' Daryl answered and looked away from Rick.

'What is wrong with you, Daryl? I'm starting to get seriously worried. You're behaving worse than when Merle died. I'm your friend. You can trust me, man, and you know that.'

Rick saw Daryl's jaw tensing and his hands turning to fist. He then threw the can of food against a tree and turned back to Rick. Surprised Rick noticed tears in the eyes of his friend.

'I'm a fuckin' asshole. I love her and I ain't be able ta just say it. It's a fuckin' disaster and it is all ma damn fault 'cause I ain't been thinkin' with ma brain. Look what I've done, Rick! I can't stand the hidin' anymore. I just wanna turn back time or tell her I'm sorry, but I ain't be able ta. Can't bring these words out ta her. I treated her bad and I should be punished and I am the greatest jerk in the world. I ain't blind. I saw her tears, I saw how badly I hurt her 'cause I'm just a motherfucker and I don't deserve her. Damn, Rick. Shoot me, please.'

Rick was speechless, he looked at Daryl and didn't know what to say. Of course they had had some private talks but Daryl never let out any feelings and now he, like, turned himself inside out and smacked it all into Rick's face. Though, Rick didn't consider 'her' as anyone else but Carol.

'I'm sure, she'll forgive you, Daryl. You just have to overcome yourself and do it straight out when you're alone with her.'

Daryl looked at Rick. Obviously, Michonne didn't keep the secret to herself like she had promised, but as Rick didn't rip his head off yet for fucking Hershel's youngest daughter, he didn't really mind it. Daryl's tears dried fast and he nodded at Rick. 'Ya should get a couple of hours of sleep so ya can take the night watch.'

'Fine. I'll let Michonne know. She volunteered to join me.'

As suddenly as Daryl had opened up, he was closed up again. Rick really didn't get him.

They walked back to the women.

'Michonne, get some sleep now. Or did you change your mind about the night watch?' Rick asked her. He did well to act like she was just someone from the group.

The two left for the tent and left Daryl alone with Beth.

Beth kept looking inside the can she was eating from. She felt Daryl look at her but she didn't dare to look up or even say a word. Daryl noticed how swollen her eyes were and the shadows under them. She looked so hurt and tired; he couldn't take it any longer.

He sat next to her, took the food off her and took her face in his hands. He looked her in the eyes. 'Didn't want ta make ya cry. Every single tear ya shed kills me. I'm the greatest jerk on earth but I love ya, Beth. Please, forgive me.'

Daryl was shocked when he saw tears flowing again, but he wasn't aware they were tears of happiness.

'I love you, too, Daryl.' Beth sobbed and hid her face in his chest. He patted her back, not sure how to comfort her.

When Beth had calmed she looked back at Daryl. 'What about the baby?'

'We're gonna make it somehow.' he replied. 'Saying ya can't keep it was cruel of me. Sorry for that.'

'You were as shocked as I was. I understand it.'

'Still ain't a reason ta be such an asshole ta ya.'

'Daryl. It's forgiven. We're fine, that fighting was stupid. After all it's our both fault anyway.' Beth caressed his cheek and smiled at him. Daryl kissed her softly and after a while the kiss heated and their tongues were dancing around. Daryl stripped off her top and while she snapped her bra open, he got rid of his vest and shirt.

They needed each other and Daryl didn't care one bit anymore about leaving marks on her. The last time he just didn't take care but this time he did it on purpose. He wanted to leave a love bite on her neck so he bit her softly and suckled her skin. Beth's hips buckled against his groin and she fumbled to open his pants while he took care of her hard nipples.

A moan left Beth's mouth and she finally made it to get rid of his pants so his hard cock was freed.

Beth's jeans were gone fast and soon he pinned her against one tree and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he penetrated her with one hard shove. He groaned deeply feeling the wet tightness of Beth around his member. Their lips crashed together, their tongues fighting for dominance while Daryl started thrusting into her at a merciless pace.

'Fuck, Beth.' he groaned when Beth's hips met his rhythm. Her moans became louder with every hard thrust and pushed her closer to her climax. Daryl also found himself close but wanted to hold on a little while longer.

He kissed her while pounding into her hard and fast. Beth cried out his name when the waves of her orgasm crashed through her body. Her already tight walls now clenching around him caused Daryl to get off as well and he groaned deeply when he came right into her.

'What the fuck, Daryl?! Beth?!' Rick yelled all of a sudden.

'What the fuck, Rick!' Daryl yelled back, pulling out of Beth but pressing her body against his to hide her from Rick.

'What the hell are you doing?' Rick shouted.

'What the hell are ya doin'?!' Daryl returned the question.

'I heard screams and thought you were in trouble.'

The men still yelled at each other. Rick out of disbelief and shock and Daryl out of embarrassment and anger.

'Y'ain't able ta tell the difference between screams of trouble and screams of pleasure?'

Michonne sighed watching the happenings while she got a quilt and handed it to Beth. Beth's face was flushed deep pink and she hid behind Daryl as well as she could.

'I told him everything's alright and he didn't have to take a look.' Michonne shrugged her shoulders and went back inside the tent.

'My god, I thought you meant Carol when you said all that.'

'Nah. Ain't gonna start anything with her.'

'But with Beth Greene? She's eighteen years old, Daryl! She's like half your age!'

Rick's acting like Beth wasn't even there pissed her off and so she came back from behind Daryl and stood right in front of Rick with the quilt wrapped around her.

'Listen, I might be just eighteen years old but in love age doesn't matter and if you ever treat me again like I'm invisible you will learn to fear me, Rick Grimes.' she emphasized her words with hard pokes in Rick's chest and glared at him.

Daryl smirked. 'Yeah, Rick. Ya better be scared of her. She's learnin' ta scare people from me.'

Without saying another word Rick went back to Michonne. He really couldn't believe what he had just found out. Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene were having a secret relationship. He never would have considered that.

'So you knew?' Rick asked Michonne when they were alone again.

'Yes, I did. I didn't tell you because I actually keep secrets to myself.' she answered.

'It doesn't make sense to me. How did they fall in love?'

'Why did you fell for me? I'm completely different to Lori. You can't reason love, Rick. Let them be. They are happy.'

'Daryl isn't happy with having to keep it a secret.'

'Neither is Beth. Still coming out needs a good plan and good timing. Daryl and Maggie don't get along well and Hershel will not be appreciate hearing what Daryl does to his little daughter.'

Rick sighed. He couldn't believe how blind he had been not to notice anything.

Daryl and Beth were dressed again and sitting at the fire Daryl had lit. He looked at Beth and his eyes were glued to her flat belly. He realized there actually was someone growing in there. She was carrying his child. Realizing it made it kind of fascinating and so he leaned over to lay his hand on her belly. A smile appeared on Beth's lips.

'Do ya … do ya feel it sometimes already?' Daryl asked, a bit nervous.

'No, I guess it's too early for that.' Beth answered.

The fascination soon was replaced by the fear. This baby dramatically shortened their timeframe of making a plan of how to tell everyone. Beth was so slender a baby belly wasn't going to hide. They would have to be prepared for leaving, Beth knew things would be complicated for a while or she would have to make a decision to stay or to leave. Deep in her mind she had made her decision already. She would follow Daryl anywhere. The coming time wouldn't be easy but they would make it, Beth was sure.

Beth quickly snuck to the backpack of food and took a can of peaches and a can of green beans and some honey. She mixed it all together and sat back with Daryl.

He smelled the mixture and made a face.

'Are you serious?' he asked.

'You're right. Some olives are missing.'

'Er, Beth. That shit ya mixed there is disgustin'.'

'It isn't. You can't know, you didn't even taste it.' Beth took a spoonful of the food.

'The smell alone's horrible.' he muttered.

The night came and Michonne climbed out of the tent.

'Hey, you two. Sleep time now.'

'Is Rick okay?' Daryl asked with a smirk on his face.

'He's a bit confused with the world. Don't worry, it will be fine.'

Then Rick got out and nodded to Daryl before he sat down at the fire while Michonne got them stuff to eat.

Daryl took Beth by the hand and went into the tent with her. Before he closed it he winked at Rick. 'Shut yer ears or move on a distance.' he grinned and closed the tent.

'Damn you, Daryl!' Rick growled but it sounded more like he meant in a funny way.

Daryl looked at Beth. 'Liked it how ya gave Rick a piece of yer mind earlier.'

'He just made me angry. It's not his right to decide what can happen and what can't.' Beth said and looked back at Daryl. 'I liked your plans about them keeping their ears shut.' She bit her lip and threw herself in his arms.

'Good.' Daryl grinned and kissed her intensely. Beth responded and soon they were undressed with her laying on her back.

Daryl directed his hard and flushed cock to her entrance and shoved himself into her until he was in completely. Beth let out a soft moan when he slid inside of her.

Daryl started to move slowly while he was suckling one of her hard nipples.

Outside Rick and Michonne could hear everything. Rick had tried to shut his ears but, hell, he knew anyway what they did in there. Not hearing it didn't make any difference. But to at least to be a little distracted he had started a wild and passionate snog with Michonne. He loved her and he was happy even Carl liked her. He didn't think he would ever fall for someone again after Lori's death, but he did.

Their kissing was roughly disturbed when the sounds coming out of the tent got louder. The slapping of skin on skin and all the moaning was too hard to ignore anymore.

Michonne didn't care for that at all; she was just content to be with the man she loved.

Daryl's thrusts were hard and fast now; their lips were melting together in a wild kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Beth dug her nails into his shoulder blades when he drove her closer to climax.

Pounding into her he felt her walls clenching around him tight and squeezing his cock. Beth cried out his name and her orgasm flushed through her body. She felt Daryl spilling his hot seed into her and heard his deep groans. He then collapsed next to her and with a content smile. She shifted into his arms, her head resting on his chest and one of her arms wrapped around him.

Daryl pulled a quilt over them and looked at her. 'Love ya.'

'I love you, too, Daryl.' Beth answered him and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes she was asleep and Daryl still looked at her and wondered what she was dreaming.

His thoughts then went back to Rick's reaction when he saw them. For sure the others' reactions would be like his, or even worse. Daryl sighed.

In the early morning Michonne came to wake them. They packed all the stuff and went to drive further. Beth wanted to join Rick and Michonne in the jeep again but Daryl ruined her plans.

'Nah, Beth. Yer comin' with me.' He pointed at his bike. Beth raised her eyebrow.

'Are you sure? I'll fall off or something, I'm sure.'

'Ya won't fall off if ya hold on ta me.' Daryl sat on his bike and waited for her to sit behind him and so she did.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his body and held on to him. Her grip tightened even more when he started the bike.

After a while Beth started to like riding Daryl's bike. She somehow enjoyed the freedom on there, not so closed up like in a car.

They drove all the way until to the place they had planned to get to and then went to collect everything they could find.

Back in the prison a day later Beth was in a lot of trouble. Hershel was really mad about her just leaving for a run. But not only Beth was in trouble, her daddy even was angry with Rick for not asking him to take her. He was also pissed with Daryl for talking to Maggie like he did before they left.

Michonne was the only one not in trouble and so she tried to calm the waves.

When nobody was up anymore inside the prison Beth snuck into Daryl's office. She didn't want to be without him anymore and so they fell asleep together, tightly snuggled up to each other.

**Awww, sweetly falling asleep together. I love to write that.**

**So well, what's going to happen? They need a plan but what will that plan look like?**

**And just saying, Rick will get used to Beth and Daryl :)**

**See you next part :)**


End file.
